Bunby Heli
, localized as Blader in some English sources, is a flying reconnaissance robot equipped with video eyes. The Bunby Helis that appear in the games were modified for combat, and will follow and fly into their targets repeatedly. In the [[Mega Man (video game)|first Mega Man game]], they come in green and blue; and in some games red. In the first game, they appear in Cut Man's stage, Guts Man's stage, and in the second stage from Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant. In Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, they appear in Ice Man's stage and Fire Man's stage. In Mega Man: The Wily Wars, they are in the stages of Buster Rod G, Mega Water S and Hyper Storm H. Bunby Helis also appear in the second episode from Super Adventure Rockman, with the ability to fire rockets. Varieties of Bunby Heli Bunby Tank and Bunby Top is an enemy in Mega Man 7. It is a Bunby Heli that was given a body with tank treads and two cannons to make it able to fight. The cannons aren't used in-game. When the body is destroyed without causing harm to the head, the head will abandon the body and follow Mega Man like a Bunby Heli. Although it contains rockets, it is slower than Bunby Heli. They appear in the Opening Stage, Burst Man's stage, Cloud Man's stage, and Junk Man's stage. Bunby Tank DX and Bunby Top DX and are deluxe versions of the Bunby Tank and Bunby Top that appear in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. They are similar to the originals, but Bunby Tank DX is now able to fire missiles. In Mega Man 8, they appear in the stages of Clown Man, Frost Man, and Search Man, plus the first section of Wily Tower. In Mega Man & Bass, they are present in the stages of Astro Man, Burner Man, and Dynamo Man. Bunby Catcher is an enemy from Mega Man 9 that falls from the top of the screen to catch the player, and will pull them in one direction if it manages to do so. In certain areas, especially in Galaxy Man's stage and the third Wily Castle stage, they can be very dangerous, due to these areas featuring spikes, which the Bunby Catchers can use to slam the player into, killing them instantly if they do not have the Shock Guard. If in the grasp of a Bunby Catcher, Mega Man can destroy them and break free by using Jewel Satellite, Tornado Blow, or Hornet Chaser. Bunby Balloon Bunby Balloon is an enemy from Mega Man 11 that uses armored balloons to fly, rather than a propeller. It was originally designed to search for lost children.Capcom-Unity: Bust Block Man in the Mega Man 11 Demo! Mega Man can defeat a Bunby Balloon by either shooting the Bunby itself, or by shooting at its balloons to make it fall to the ground. If Mega Man destroys the Bunby first, the balloons will float upwards and can potentially get in Mega Man's way; the balloons can only be destroyed with a fully-charged shot, Chain Blast, Blazing Torch, or Pile Driver since they're armored. Bunby Balloon appears in Bounce Man's stage. Other media .]] Bunby Heli and its variants have short appearances in ''Captain N: The Game Master, the Mega Man comic series, Mega Man Megamix, and the Rockman manga. Bunby Top DX also makes an appearance on the cover of Mega Man Issue 8 (Archie Comics). Gallery RWBunbyHeli.png|Bunby Heli in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. MM11 Bunby Balloon concept.png|Bunby Balloon concept art from Mega Man 11. MM11-Bunby_Balloon.png|''Mega Man 11'' Bunby Balloon. SARBunbyHeli.jpg|Bunby Heli in Super Adventure Rockman. ZombieCafe Zako2.png|Cameo in the event from Zombie Cafe. SFXAC Cut Man Stage.png|Cameo in Street Fighter x All Capcom. ArchieBunbyTop.png|Bunby Top DX in the Mega Man comic. ArchieBunbyHeli.png|Bunby Heli in the Mega Man comic. SonicUniverse54-2.jpg|Bunby Helis in Worlds Collide. MegamixBunbyHeli.png|Bunby Heli in Mega Man Megamix. R1BunbyHeli.png|Bunby Heli in the Rockman manga. R7BunbyTank.png|Bunby Tank in the Rockman 7 manga. ArchieRollSwing.png MegaManArchieC001-2.jpg MegaManArchieC001-1.jpg BenBatesMegaManExample.jpg|A Bunby Tank DX in Ben Bates' Mega Man picture. Trivia *A Bunby Catcher appears in a scene in Mega Man 10 holding a screen. The game also has unused sprites of a Bunby Catcher with a purple color scheme.[https://tcrf.net/Mega_Man_10 The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man 10] *Unused sprites from Mega Man 7 shows Bunby Tops with retractable arms carrying Mets.[https://tcrf.net/Mega_Man_7 The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man 7] *Bunby Heli was misnamed as "Bunby Heri" in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. See also *Properide Similar enemies Enemies similar to Bunby Heli and Bunby Tank. *Crazy Razy *Taketento *Jamminger References Category:Mega Man enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man 11 enemies Category:Mega Man & Bass enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Flying enemies